


Letter to You

by Stormfly2000



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Female Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfly2000/pseuds/Stormfly2000
Summary: It was never supposed to happen this way.





	

It was never supposed to be this way. You always said would you follow me into battle and stand behind me. You promised the future would be great. All I had to do was follow my heart and listen to what it said. You told me I was a good leader and I would make a great queen, a great mother one day. Everyone believed in me, but where are you now. You were here and now you are gone. No more I believe in you. No more I am with you until they end. I turn around and there is no one behind me anymore. Where did you go? Why did you leave. You said you were my friends but you aren’t here anymore. I miss you. I wish you didn’t have to leave. I wish you didn't but you did. I believed you when you said you would always have my back but when I wanted a change you didn't feel the same. 

 

I loved him but it was different. No longer the same love we once had. We weren't the same. She, she was different. My heart moved on. I would always love him but not in the same way not like before. I thought that was ok. I believed that I could be happy with her. Nothing would change. I would still rule and you guys would still be there but when I told you how I loved her you got angry. Why did you get angry? I was everything you wanted me to be. I followed every order and suggestion. I fixed myself until I was perfect. I just wanted to love her. Was I not entitled to do that? I don't understand? You told me no and hurt her so she would stay away. 

 

It didn't work. I picked up the pieces of her that you broke. I put her back together and in return she recovered the part of me that was lost. I loved her with all my heart. She made me happy but you could not see that. You were bitter, he was bitter. He left soon after I declared my love for her. He was heartbroken. I understand even if you think I didn't. I hurt him but I know he would move on. We may have been destined to be at one point but not anymore. Times are different. I wanted you to see that but you couldn't understand. 

 

I tried really hard to be the person you wanted and kept going with her by my side but, along the way you got lost. I looked and looked but you didn't want to be found. You moved on and left me alone. It hurt. I cried and screamed. I kicked and punched. It wasn't fair. I just wanted you back I wanted to be friends again but you didn't want that. You stayed away and I kept looking back to see if I could see or find you again. I almost lost her. She worried and tried to help but I hurt her. She left too for awhile. I sat there alone and as I looked back I thought of the good times we had. I wished it didn't have to end like this. I knew I couldn't live in the past. I had to move on and let you go just like you had done to me. I went and I found her alone. I sat down and told her I was sorry. Again I repaired what I had broken and I let her heal me. I smiled. It was time to stop living in the past. She was my future and the future was what mattered the most. 

 

I never forgot you. How could I you were some of the best things that happened to me. I would not be here if it weren't for you. So I forgive and forget what you did and I lived my life. She and I dated. I loved to see her smile. I loved to see her happy. Her happiness was my happiness. After years of being scared I finally asked her to marry me. She was so happy she started to cry. My family approved and we set a date. As it approached I grew more and more anxious. Again, I wished you were there to tell me it was ok and everything was going to be alright but you weren't. It hurt but I smiled through the tears and pressed on. She looked lovely in her dress. Her black her done in a bun on the top of her head. 

 

She never looked more beautiful. The ceremony went well and everything was beautifully set up. I could now finally call her my wife. My everything. I realized then I existed for her and only her. She was my life. It was a shame though because you were a part of that life. We cut cake and had our dance. We went home and I finally showed her how much I loved her. It was beautiful night. 

 

After the wedding life went on. By then I had a job and we had moved into a house. Later as the years went on we agreed something was missing. Maybe it was you but I couldn't have you back. Months later we adopted a little girl and we named her Kuro. We loved her like our own. She was her pride and joy. As I looked upon them playing in backyard I think to myself about how you could have been there and seen her and how happy they both are. How happy I am but you didn't want to be here. Kuro grows and became a lovely grown woman. I can't help think about how you missed her first day of school. Her graduation from high school and her leaving for college. You would have been so proud.

 

It is just her and me now. Kuro comes during the holidays but other than that was just us. I smiled and took her hand. I told her I love her and how I always would. I know one day we’ll be gone but for now I have her and she has me. She goes first. She had been sick for awhile and while I tried I couldn't do anything. I lost the light of my life and you weren't there to help me. To hold me while I cried. I missed you and now her. I buried her later that week. Kuro was there and she cried on my shoulder. She came to stay with me and brings her husband with her. I looked out the window and thought it wouldn't be long until I left. I would see her again in the afterlife. My light, my star. She'll guide me home. 

 

I wish you were here. I wish you didn't leave. I want to tell you so many things but I can't. So I write to you. I tell you how my life went without you and hope you understand. It won't be long. By the time you get this I'll be gone. I'll be with her. I am not mad at you for leaving. I just wish you stayed. The past a can't be changed nor should we dwell in it. The future is what we have to look forward to. So I'll leave with this. I hope to meet you once again my soldiers in a better world where we stay together. So until then.   
Farewell my senshi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story. If you have an questions or suggestions feel free to tell me.  
> -Stormfly


End file.
